Edward Brock (Earth-TRN376)
, | Relatives = Venom Symbiote | Universe = Earth-TRN376 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Eyes2 = (with symbiote) | Hair = Blond | Hair2 = (Brock); None Category:No Hair (with synbiote) | UnusualFeatures = As Venom, the Symbiote grants its host an elongated jaw, fangs, claws and a prehensile tongue which are really part of the alien costume | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Photographer; former vigilante | Education = | Origin = Human, formerly bonded with genetically engineered symbiote | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Beenox | First = | HistoryText = Eddie Brock encountered Spider-Man while investigating the power-outages caused by Electro, and "annoyingly" offered his assistance to the wall-crawler. Eddie led a suspicious Spider-Man down an alley and into an ambush by a group of thugs, who he had paid to beat up whoever he led down the alley. Eddie fled after Spider-Man beat up the thugs, and when confronted stated he had intended to sell pictures of the fight to the Globe. After being harshly criticized, Eddie promised to keep out of Spider-Man's way, but was later caught by an Oscorp guard while snooping and dangled off the edge of a building. When Spider-Man arrived the guard let Eddie fall, but he was caught by Spider-Man, who scolded him for not listening. Eddie complained that as a result of Spider-Man stealing his notes, he had to start his story from scratch and figured he'd take a shortcut by going right to the source. Eddie reveals that he learned Oscorp was tinkering with Curt Connors's research in order to create supersoldiers. Eddie refused to heed Spider-Man's advice to publish what he had and leave the rest to the authorities, intending on exposing all of Oscorp's corruption and winning a Pulitzer. After Donald Menken escaped, Spider-Man searched for Eddie to see if he had learned anything that could reveal Oscorp's involvement in the superweapons being distributed to gangs. However, he was informed by a police officer that Eddie had failed to show up to work, having been captured by gang members hired by Donald Menken, and was used as a test subject for weaponized nanite bodyarmor, turning him into Venom, a monstrous doppelganger of Spider-Man. As Venom, Eddie attacked the gang members responsible for his abduction and infected them with his symbiote, sending them to attack Spider-Man, who he blamed for his capture. Venom tarnished Spider-Man's reputation with the city and terrorized the populace, and when Spider-Man finally caught up with him their fight spanned much of downtown Manhattan. Defeating Venom's minions, Spider-Man discovered his identity as Eddie Brock, and after being defeated and seemingly freed from the symbiote's control Eddie told Peter what had happened to him before collapsing into unconsciousness. | Powers = Seemingly those of Edward Brock of Earth-616 when bonded with the Venom Symbiote. In addition to this, Venom also has the following powers: *'Replication:' Venom can replicate the Symbiote and attach it to other people, thus 'infecting' them. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = As Venom, Eddie has fangs, claws, and tendrils that he uses in combat. | Notes = * Eddie Brock only appears in the mobile version of The Amazing Spider-Man 2. In the console version, Whitney Chang and Cletus Kasady fill his roles in the story. * Venom's black webbing pattern is similar to his appearance in Spider-Man 3. | Trivia = * Billboards advertising "Eddie Brock Photography" could be seen throughout New York City during the Cross-Species break out. . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Venom Family Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Cyborgs Category:Web-Slinging Category:Wallcrawling Category:Organic Webbing Category:Oscorp Experiment Category:Pulitzer Prizes